Made to Be Broken
by Sunglasses-At-Night
Summary: A moment of peace before the storm (Mid-Chosen Spuffyness)


This is not my first story, but it is my first here. I would thus really appreciate some feedback. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Ps - I know this song has been used for Buffy-fics before, but that's because it works well. Sorry if this seems unoriginal, but I really needed to write it.  
  
Made to Be Broken  
  
Buffy descended the steps to her basement, the one place in the house where she had hope of finding some peace. She tried to tell herself that is was because it was the only room that wasn't teeming with teenage girls, but in her heart she knew better; she would find peace here because she would be with him. He would hold her, and kiss her, and love her, and all thoughts of the impending apocalypse would drift as far to the periphery of her mind as possible.  
  
She promised herself that when she had the time, when all this was over, (assuming they'd survive it), she would sit down and ponder the significance of that. She would decide what it really meant that he was the one she had turned to, that when Angel kissed her she had wished it had been Spike instead, that if this was her last night on earth, she was glad to be spending it with him. Yes, she'd think that all through, but not now, not yet. not when there was a war to be won.  
  
She was distracted from these thoughts by a sound she couldn't quite place, not at first. As she got closer to its source, she realized it was humming, Spike was making their bed, and humming. She was trying to recognize the tune, but when as she alighted the final stair, it let out a squeak, alerting him to her presence.  
  
He stood up quickly, surprised. "Oh, sorry love, didn't hear you coming. Funny that." He was amazed that he hadn't noticed her scent, or the noise of her footfall as she'd approached, but he had been lost in thought.  
  
"Don't stop", she said quietly, and nodding, he returned to his task of bed making. Buffy chuckled, "Not that, you were humming something."  
  
He turned around, his embarrassment as clear to her as if he were blushing. "Was not.", he insisted with an uncertain half smile.  
  
"Yes you were. Sing it to me."  
  
He brought his eyes up to meet hers, almost shyly, "Slayer."  
  
"You sang to me once before, remember?"  
  
"That wasn't my fault, that was the whelp's silly spell!"  
  
"I liked it."  
  
He looked at her with utter awe, she had shown him no indication that she'd liked his song, that is not until she'd kissed him a few nights later, but he had never connected the two events.  
  
"Please, sing to me again.", her pleading was so sincere, so unexpected. It was a simple enough request, and he bequeathed with no further protest.  
  
His smooth voice rang out loudly in the quiet basement, and as soon as she heard the opening lines she recognized the tune.  
  
I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now  
  
During these first few lines, she made her way slowly across the room, pausing less than an arms length in front of him, gazing into his soulful blue eyes.  
  
And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
He then brought his hand up to her face, caressing her cheek gently as she moved to stand even closer. His tone quieted as he began the chorus, not wanting to alert the others to this most intimate of moments.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
  
She inched slowly close, so that soon her body was flush with his, her head resting on his chest, feeling the soft vibrations of his voice.  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yeah, you'd bleed just to know you're alive  
  
He had wrapped his arms around her waist, and lifting her face to look upon his, and had entwined her harms about his neck. The began to sway softly, making Buffy smile, they had never danced this way before.  
  
As he began the final refrain, he lowered his lips so that they brushed lightly against her ear, softening his tone even further, making her shiver ever so slightly.  
  
And I don't want the world to see me  
  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am.  
  
As the ballad drew to a close, she moved again to look into his eyes, and found them shining with tears. She was unaware, until he bent to kiss away the wetness on her cheeks, that she had been crying as well. She closed in her eyes, truly basking in the moment, the soft touch his lips on the face, the feel of his strong arms around her, the sense that she was safe, that everything would be alright.  
  
She opened her eyes to find him staring as her, pure love emanating from him in waves. The emotion was almost too much to bear, so she decided to follow her slayer's instincts, and act rather than think. She brought her hands to his face, and pulled his lips down to touch her own, communicating to him physically the feelings she could not yet articulate verbally.  
  
They made their way towards the cot, a bed that would never again be made, and spent the next hours forgetting the problems they would have to face tomorrow, and in the days after, should they live that long. They held each other closely, ignoring, or destroying outright the barriers that remained between them, and reminded each other of how truly wondrous life could be, when you were with the one you loved.  
  
The End 


End file.
